Coffee and cake  perfect combination
by wo-notice
Summary: AKAME  Everyday he would come in and everyday Kazuya would feel his heart hammering against his chest just waiting for his chance.


**As KAT-TUN fans we should support our boys**

**Please follow this link and spread the word**

**.com/akame_**

**Thank you**

Milk coffee with two sugars to go. Sometimes with a piece of cake or a box of doughnuts. He comes in during lunch when we're most busy but he doesn't mind waiting, sometimes he'll even let someone else go in front of him. He always has a smile on his face and every time he directs that smile to me I can feel my heart beat faster and my cheeks flush. My co-workers have noticed and tease me about it but I don't really mind, just as long as I can see his smile.

I was waiting for his usual visit, just five more minutes until he comes. My co-worker notices and laughs at me but I just ignore him in favour of watching the door. The coffee shop is busy and I try to keep my attention to the customers but every so often I find it wondering. I frown to myself as I glance at the clock again. 12.35pm. He's late. I look at the door again but I don't see him and I bite my lip in worry. What if something happened to him? What if he got into a car accident? Or what if he got transferred? Or what if his office blew up and he's lying under all that rubble crying for help?

I start panicking and turn around to walk to the counter however I bumped into someone and I heard a screech. I looked up to see a woman with coffee and cake staining her shirt, she was screeching at me but I could barely make out what she said, standing right behind her was him. He was trying to hide his laughter but it didn't work as a small chuckle escaped his full lips. He then spent the next few minutes calming her down and the owner came to the scene. I felt my face go bright red and apologised profusely but she just kept shouting at me. The entire shop was watching the scene and I could feel tears of embarrassment come to my eyes.

The owner sent me to the back room to get some towels for the woman and once there I let the tears fall. I heard the door open and I wiped them away quickly, looking up I saw him standing there. He was looking around the room with interest and I felt my heart hammer against my chest. We were alone together. I stood frozen as I watched him walk towards me. This was exactly like the dreams I had, well maybe not exactly, instead of in some romantic place we're in the back room of the coffee shop but it was still just us two. He walked closer and closer until we were just inches away from each other. His face moved towards mine and his eyes were baring into mine. Our lips were just centimetres apart, one more move and they would touch.

He brought my attention back by poking my forehead with his finger and I blinked in confusion. I inwardly groaned as I noticed I had let my imagination run wild and shook my head to bring myself back to earth.

"Um I think it's best if I take the towels to her, she doesn't particularly want to see you again" He looked a bit uncomfortable as he reached out to take the towels. I felt myself deflate as I realised why he was there. Of course he was here for that woman, I mean she was pretty and she had big breasts and a nice waist. Why would he come in here just for me? I sigh as I hand him the towel and he looks at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry for all the hassle she caused, she isn't the nicest woman but she insisted on coming with me to the shop" He gave me a small smile as he walked towards the door. I frowned in confusion; does this mean they aren't together? So she only came with him because she insisted on it? I resist the urge to smile but failed miserably as I smiled giddily. Just before he walked out he turned back to me and my breath caught as our eyes linked.

"You know what why don't we go out for coffee? Oh wait you work in a coffee shop maybe not, uh how about dinner sometime to make up for this?" My eyes widen and I blinked rapidly, my mouth opened and closed like a fish as I tried to voice out my answer however I couldn't seem to get it out. He seemed to take my response as negative because he looked a little panicked and waved his hands in defence, and in doing so he dropped the towels.

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything I just thought I could make it up to you because well um she wasn't very nice to you and uh just forget it and I'll go and we can forget about this" He bent down to pick up the towels and made to rush out the door.

"YES!" He turned around completely astonished and I struggled to find any words. I looked down at my feet and fidgeted with my apron. "I, I mean um yes I would like to have coffee or dinner. With you" I kept my gaze away from him and tried hiding my blushing cheeks, my heart was beating fast and my stomach was fluttering.

"Okay I'll pick you up here tonight after work" My head snapped up and I stared at him in confusion. He gave a small wave and left the room as the words processed in my mind.

"Oh no...TAT-CHAN I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT AND NOTHING TO WEAR HELP MEEEEEEEEE _"

❀~おわり~❀

ディズニ


End file.
